1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method of predicting the initial cooling of a superconducting magnet, and, more specifically, to a system and method of predicting the initial cooling of a superconducting magnet, which can predict the change in initial cooling temperature of a superconducting magnet when the superconducting magnet is cooled using an ultralow-temperature refrigerator.
Particularly, the present invention relates to an initial cooling prediction system and method of a superconducting magnet, which can accurately predict the change in initial cooling temperature of a superconducting magnet by classifying the factors related to the cooling of the superconducting magnet into a plurality of control volumes and then inducing a governing equation with respect to each control volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, apparatuses for measuring the magnetic characteristics of an object by applying a high magnetic field to the object under an ultralow-temperature environment act as one of the most important factors in increasing the reliability of measurement results of operation characteristics and magnetic characteristics of a superconducting magnet under an ultralow-temperature environment.
In particular, since a superconducting magnet applying a high magnetic field can obtain high-reliability measurement results only when electric current is supplied thereto at ultra-low temperature, it is important to predict the temperature change of a superconducting magnet according to the cooling of the superconducting magnet at the time that measuring apparatuses are initially started.
Therefore, in the design of ultralow-temperature and high magnetic field measuring apparatuses, the prediction of temperature change of a superconducting magnet during the process of cooling the superconducting magnet from room temperature to ultralow temperature may be an important factor in assuring the reliability of the corresponding measuring apparatuses.
Particularly, to date, most known apparatuses for applying a high magnetic field under an ultralow-temperature environment form an ultralow-temperature environment using liquid helium or liquid nitrogen. However, in apparatuses for forming an ultra-low environment using a refrigerator, methods of predicting the temperature changes of a superconducting magnet during the process of forming an initial ultralow-temperature environment, and of utilizing these temperature changes as design data of measuring apparatuses, are not yet known.
Of course, as technology for predicting and controlling the temperature of a specific object, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0755166 discloses “an electronic device cooling apparatus, method, system and program for predicting the temperature of an electronic device and cooling the electronic device, and a recording medium for storing the cooling program” (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art”).
However, the above prior art is a technology of measuring the heat emitted from various kinds of electronic devices mounted in electronic appliances operating at room temperature to predict the temperature change thereof. This technology is one of the technologies commonly used in daily life, and is a technology for easily using electronic appliances.
Consequently, methods of predicting the initial cooling of a superconducting magnet, which are required to design measuring apparatuses using ultra-low temperature and a high magnetic field, particularly, apparatuses for forming an ultra-low environment using a refrigerator, have never been known.